Behavioral studies of frog thalamus and tectum will include visuomotor sequences elicited by prey, threat, and barriers. Electrophysiological and anatomical studies will be designed to reveal specific visual functions of neurons of the frog's pretectum. The relationship between functional recovery after lesions and extent of aberrant retinal projections will also be determined.